along came the proposal
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: My Sweet Proposal Otome Game routes with Sonic Characters. The route will change when the story is done.
1. Chapter 1

love is such an interesting word. It could mean the truth or it could be a lie. And love can be a delusion of ones mind, but everyone wants it. So why hurt others to get the love one wants.

-Silver POV-

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring** I was asleep on the couch of my office, I always worked even late at night, I couldn't help it. I had to do something important, but I couldn't remember it. **I wonder what it was.** The phones rang throughout my office, I had no desire to answer it. **Probably my father, he's never gonna stop.** I sighed heavily as I managed to close my eyes. After some time I heard a knock at the door. I managed to sit up as I said "come in" I stretched and yawned as I was now fully standing. I made way to my desk as my assistant Ray came in. Ray seemed nervous for some reason. "Is everything alright Ray?" I sat on my desk as I looked Ray crossing my arms as I was beginning to feel anxious.

"It was your sister, Amy she said she was calling you all day, she told me to remind you about the meeting with the we-" I cut him off as I stood up grabbing my stuff.

"Oh shit, I forgot, damn it, the wedding planner, I have to go cancel my meetings please." Ray nodded as I made way down to my car in the parking lot. I began to drive off sighing heavily. "I cannot believe I forgot. I hope they aren't to mad." I drove off as to the place where I was suppose to go. As I got there, I looked at the building. I waited a few minutes before I got out of the car making my way into the building and up some stairs. I bumped into this women I've seen before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Silver," She smiled at me, as I tilt my head unsure of where I've meet her. "Your sister is in the room across that hall." The older looking lady points to a long hallway, to a door that said Avalon Salvatore. My eyes go big as I then turn to face the lady. She smiled and nodded. "I see you finally remember Silver. Well then go on and see her." She turn to go into her office as she had clients to tend to. She closed the door leaving me in my thoughts. I turn to look at the door as I took a deep breath. **It's been ten years hasn't it Ava.**

 _Ten years ago_

 _I reached for her arm as she was trying to walk away. "Don't you dare touch me you asshole." Avalon slapped me so hard leaving me dumbfounded. I turn to look at her as her eyes burn with tears. My heart was breaking as I stared at her. "I saw you with her, I saw you don't you understand that. Blaze told me and I didn't want to believe it, but you destroyed this all." She chocked up as she was crying she looked away. "I hate you so much." All I could was stare at her. "just leave me alone." She turned on her heels as she made way down the street to go back to her house. My vision was going blurry as I looked at her. **Cheat on Avalon, as if, she was the one who was kissing that guy. Blaze told me that.** I sighed as I turn away walking in the direction of my house. _

I stood there a few seconds before I managed to move my legs towards the door. I placed my hand on the knob as I knocked on the door with my other hand. "Come in the door is open." I recognized that voice, my heart was aching as I pushed the door open.

"Sorry for being late, I was in a meeting and," I looked at the girl I had always been in love with, despite what happen between us. I cleared my throat as I loosen my tie a bit. Our eyes meet as my heart begins to beat fast for her as it has been so long since I've last seen her. I couldn't help but smile inside, but I couldn't say that, she hates me.

Avalon looks away from me as she said. "It's been a while Silver." I nodded as I said "Yeah it has." Amy and Sonic smiled as Amy called out to Avalon.

"I haven't seen the both of you together in so long, no hug, hand shake nothing." I looked at Amy then to Sonic, and lastly At Amy. I go over to her as I lean forward to kiss her cheek as my hand pressed against her shoulder. "Cute." **Damn it, I missed her so much, she is so warm.** she blushed lightly as I took a seat next to Amy as Sonic got up. "Oh yes, I also wanted you to be a bigger part of my wedding, not just as my wedding planner, but as my guest so please I want you to come to the engagement party this weekend." **So that's her angle. I will totally kill her later on.** She turned to face me as she giggled.

I said "It's clearly up to you, you are welcome to come, it will make Amy happy." Amy smiles as she grabs hold of Avalon's hands.

"Please come, it would make me happy like Silver said." she giggled as Avalon looked over at Amy. She seemed to have thought about it, as she finally settled on it. "Ok Ok I will go for you Amy." Amy jumped up to hug Avalon tightly as she smiled. "Oh My Gosh yay, I am so happy, thank you, thank you, thank you Avalon." She grabbed her bag as she makes way to the door. "I'll see you then." She ran out the door as I chuckled. I decided to help clean up what ever was knocked over by Amy.

"Thank you Silver." I didn't want to look at her. She's changed. Her hair grew out, her black hair was neatly pushed back her shoulders. She's gotten taller and now wears semi tight loose dress. I couldn't help, but stare at her. I blushed looking away from her. I soon managed to look at her eyes. Her emerald eyes shined with pureness. My heart was aching for her. I yearn for her, I wanted her right there and then

"Avalon your next appointment will be here in five minutes." I heard the door open as a man said that to her. I got up grabbing my jacket.

"I'll see you this weekend then." I leaned forward kissing her cheek, my fingers brushed up against her arm. I made my way pass Manic leaving them behind. I looked around as I bumped into the lady from earlier. "It's been a while Vanilla" She smiled as she nodded crossing her arms.

"Yes it has, I only wished you two reunited a few years earlier, but I guess fate has plans for you both." She left me behind again as she was still busy with what ever she had to do. **Ten years.** I made way to my car as I began to drive around, it wasn't until I realized how late it was that I stopped at a park. **Damn it it's so dark now.** I sighed slumping down against the seat as I turn off the car. I looked around the area as I see a familiar figure. **Is that Avalon?** I sat up and I then look to see someone following her. The person was dressed in a trench coat, but I could tell it was a woman do to her figure. I wasn't going to do anything, but I kept seeing Avalon turn and the person would hide. It wasn't until I saw the lady clench a rock, she slowly made way to Avalon. My heart was racing. I got out of the car trying to make some what a lot of noise as the lady looks back to me. I couldn't make her face as she dropped the rock and she made a run for it. I turn to Avalon as I see her speeding up to the street. I panicked as I rush to take her arm as the car passes by fast in front of us. I pulled her close to me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I looked down at her as I rubbed her back. "Avalon, are you ok." I got up picking her up like a princess. As she finally opened her eyes and looks up to me.

"Silver what are you doing, I am perfectly fine." She was trying to get out of my grasp as she then leans back against me. "Ouch." I sighed as I picked her back up as I began to walk. **She got hurt damn it.**

"Where do you live?" She managed to tell me where she lives I managed to get back to her apartment. I take her in and carried her to the couch. I looked at her foot as it was partly swollen. I go to look for the first aid kit. I take it back to her as I begin to tend to her injury. "It doesn't look broken, but it is swollen" She looks up at me. I chuckled as I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry it will heal before Saturday, but I will come to pick you up and drop you off. As well as every single day until you feel better ok, it is partly my fault that you got hurt so let me make it up to you" She nods.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled up at me as I then hugged her tightly, rubbing her back slowly. **I still love her, but I know that our love could never be again.**

"I'm sorry for what I said to you all those years ago." I kissed her cheek as I then pulls away kissing her forehead and then I smiled at her. I turn to go to the door. **Please be careful, I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt.**

* * *

 **Me: Amazing isn't it.**

 **Amy: I like this, I want Avalon's side now.**

 **Me: Don't worry Silver will get his POV maybe like two more times, but for now Avalon is the narrator now**

 **Silver: The love is sexy,**

 **Shadow: This lacks sex all together though**

 **Me: Hey I can do a story without sex meanies**

 **Sonic: I hope and pray the next story will be about the engagement party.**

 **Cream:** **_The bells of love, the party of fools and jealously_**


	2. Chapter 2

-few days later Avalon POV-

This whole week Silver has been picking me up and dropping me off. My foot feels way better as I didn't have to do much walking. I was getting ready for the party tonight. I decided to put my hair in curls making them stop mid way of my back. I slip into a semi tight pencil light pink velvet dress with some black heels. I smiled as I grabbed my coat and purse. I go out the door taking some wine as a gift. I heard the car pull up as I turn to see Silver getting out to help me down. I smiled down at him as I blushed. His hair was pushed back as his suit made him look mature. As I look up at him I see his tie is also pink, I couldn't help, but laugh as Silver looks up to me. "And what is so funny Ava." I made way down stairs as he took my arm having me lean against him. He kissed my cheek rubbing my back.

"Oh just noticing your tie is all." He looks down to see the tie. Now that I see it much closer it's the same color as my dress. I blushed looking away as I made way ro the car. I looked back to Silver as he smiled.

"You know you gave me this tie." I stared back at him as I blushed **That's right I gave it to him as a six month anniversary gift back in high school. I knew it wouldn't suit a high schooler, but I sorta liked it, I wanted him to wear that tie whenever he wants. I thought it was practical.**

"I'm glad you like it then Silver." I smiled at him as Silver opens the door. I got into the car putting my stuff down in the car. He got into the driver seat as then we took off to the party. We soon get to the party place. I looked back to Silver as he got out to open the door for me. As he linked my arm with his. "Come on lets go." In the end I ended up taking the lead as I held onto his arm. We looked around the party as it was all lovely. It was an indoor party, but there was doors that lead to a huge garden. We walked across the room to say hello to Amy and Sonic.

"OMG you made it yay," She smiled as she put her glass down to come over to hug me tightly as I let go of Silver who held onto my bag, coat, and the bottle of wine. "I see you and Silver are ok now." I looked over to Silver as Silver looked away.

"It's nothing like that sis." I looked away trying to hide my redden face as I didn't want to show it to them at all. "Me and Ava just came together is all, we are not together together." My heart sank to the pit of my stomach as I bite my lip. I was trying to hold back tears as I turn to smile at Amy.

"Yeah he just gave me a ride is all." Amy looks from me to Silver. She sighed heavily.

"Damn it, well then I'll leave you two alone, just sit at our table ok." Amy motions us to sit in the two open seats at the table. I nodded as Silver sets my stuff down onto a chair. I take the bottle as I handed it to Sonic as said his thanks to me. I make way back to the chair as Silver sat down next to me.

"I never realized how much I missed Amy," I mumble out loud as Silver turns to me as I had on a semi smile. I was still blurt about what he said earlier, but it shouldn't because we weren't a couple at all. **Is it because I want to be his girlfriend, no I can't be, he probably has a girlfriend.** I sighed heavily as I then felt something nice and warm brush up against my cheek. I turn to look Silver in the eyes as he brushes the hair out of my face.

"What about me?" He leans over to me to whisper in my ear as my heat began to beat fast. I turn my head as I was about to say something, our lips inches away from each other. His hand cups my cheek his lips about to meet mine as then we heard a squeal.

"OMG Silver-kun there you are." Silver pulls away as I gasp for air as it was getting hard for me to breath. It was then I looked up to see a girl wrap her arms around Silver's neck. Silver was startled as he then goes back bumping into the table as a glass was about to fall. I took hold of it as I placed it back onto the table. "OMG I am so sorry about that." The girl looks up to me as she smiled at me. "Well if it isn't Ava-chan." She lets go of Silver as she then hugged me. "It's been a while, like ten years right." I stared up at her as I remembered that it was Blaze. "I didn't know you two were together," She looks at us both as Silver shakes his head, as did I, but the gesture that he did first made me more upset than when he said the same thing to Amy. Was I still hoping for a future for us. It was unclear to me.

"Avalon and I are not a couple, we just came to the party together, she is the wedding planner to my sister's wedding." Blaze's eyes go huge as she turns to me.

"Wow her dream became a reality I see, and for your sister, wow, Avalon you are one lucky girl." She gave me a smile that made me feel uneasy. "Well since you two are not a couple, I can just steal Silver for a dance or two right." She takes Silver's arm as she turns to me. I was hesitant at first as I look from Blaze and then to Silver, I cleared my throat.

"Isn't it up to Silver to say if he wants to dance or not." I turn away as a waiter gives me a glass of wine. I waited for his answer as he then nods.

"Fine then one dance ok, but then Avalon we will-" Before he could finish what he was going to say Blaze had pulled him onto the dance floor as they began to dance together. I looked around the room as I went to look for a bathroom as I was coming back I heard mumbles between tables.

"Do you think they are going out?"

"Who knows, all I know is that they make a cute couple."

"His taste of women seemed to have improve ever since he left Av-" The women was cut off as the others shush her up, They look up to me as the lady turn to see it was me. "Oh hello there Avalon it's been a while." It was silent between us as I nodded. I take a glass of wine from another waiter. I then turn to go to the garden as I was trying to hold back my tears. It was burning me alive, this feeling of hurt, I couldn't breath as I made my way into the garden. I looked around as I felt my eyes burn from the mixture of my make up and tears. **No one wanted me to go out with Silver, maybe that's for the best, I mean him and Blaze are a perfectly good looking, wealthy couple.** I sighed as I was already deep within the garden, in a secluded area. I found a place to sit as I managed to calm down. There I slowly began to cry.

"Avalon. Why are you out here alone?"

I turn to face Silver as clear lines of tears were streamed down my cheeks. I quickly turned away as I sniffled. "I'm fine just go back to the party. I just needed some air is all." When I looked at him more tears strolled down my face as I looked down. Silver came over to me as he then kneeled down in front of me. I look slightly up to meet his eyes as he then hugged me. He rubbed my back slowly.

"It pains me to see you like this." He whispers in my ears. "What's wrong love?" I tremble in his grasp as I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could muster in that second. There was silence in between us as the music from the party reached to the part of the garden we were in. the song _Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey_ played. I slowly pulled away from Silver as he then leans up to kiss me slowly. I then pulled away. "We shouldn't" I whispered. "You should go back to Blaze." I slide pass him as he then took hold of my arm. He slowly lead me back against a tree as he looked into my eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?" I stared at him as the tears begin to flow. "Look at you, you didn't mean that Ava. I still love you, I always have ever since that day when it rained."

 _13 years ago_

 _It was in the fall of our freshman year. The first sign of rain that was shown that year. I was walking home from school when it had begun. I stopped at a near by bus stop. "Damn it it's raining cats and dogs right now." I sighed as I was soaked to the bone. My uniform was plastered to my body as I was panting heavily. I decided to wait a little while under the bus stop roof. I slumped down as I looked up at the sky. I was shivering from the coldness. I then herd a few steps coming from the direction of the school. **At least I won't be alone.** I sighed as I closed my eyes as the foot steps stopped after making it under here. I opened my eyes to see a slender man panting also soaked to the bone. I was mesmerized by the way he looked. My eyes go big as our eyes meet I looked away quickly._

 _He cleared his throat. "Hello there miss do you go to Moebius High?" I looked back at him as I was hesitant. I slowly began to nod. He smiled at me as he extends his hand. "I am Silver Rose it's very pleased to meet you."_

 _I was hesitant again as I slowly reached for his hand. "My name is Avalon Salvatore. It's nice to meet you Silver."_

As I remembered that day I began to sense rain drops. **Drip Drip Drip** one by one. I looked up at the sky. It began to rain as I couldn't help, but giggle. "I do love the rain, it always seems to be our sign of destiny." I looked back down to him as he gets up. The music filled the garden louder and louder. I smiled as he helped me on my feet. The rain showered us all as we began to dance to the beat of the song. "I love you Avalon." He whispered as he kissed me holding me tightly. he kissed me again heavily as he picked me up. His arms wrapped around my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he began to twirl. In that moment it seemed as though it was an eternity.

"I love you too Silver."

* * *

 **Silver: That, this is so cute, no romantic, no it's awww**

 **Amy: I know I am surprised this is no twist of any sort.**

 **Shadow: when do I get a role?**

 **Scourge: How about after me?**

 **Me: Uh guys**

 **Sonic: This is not the end?**

 **Me: yeah this is not the end, this is more of a quarter of the story.**

 **Manic: I knew it was to good to be true.**

 **Blaze: I cannot believe I am the bitch**

 **Me: again my story, but anyway yeah this is half ways to the half way point. Please bear with me.**

 **Silver: Next time on along came the wedding.** _Along comes Blaze. Let's go on a trip to the woods._


	3. Chapter 3

It was perfect, me and him, that was it for me. I absolutely loved him and no one can take that away from me, my eternal happiness.

-the next day-

The sunlight shined upon me, as I slowly opened my eyes I was facing Silver, I slowly sat up as the blanket that was covering me was slipping. I felt a cold breeze as I had realized that I was completely naked. I blushed heavily as I pulled the blanket over me. I laid back down and looked to the side to look at Silver. I smiled as I remembered the events from last night. I leaned down to kiss him slightly on the lips as I pulled away. I then saw a slight curl at the edge of his lip. "You know it's not fair that you get to kiss me when I am supposedly asleep." I blushed deeply as I pulled the sheet over me to hide my embarrassment. "Aww now come on, don't be a teaser so early in the morning." He pulls me up on top of him as I straddled him. I blushed deeply as the sheet slipped down revealing my naked body. I tried to cover it with my hands, but Silver quickly took hold of them. "I love you Ava." He whispers up to me as he sits up to where our lips touch. I blushed more as I gave into the kiss.

I gasp for air after a few minutes of kissing. His hands slide down my body feeling ever inch of me, I blushed more as I smiled. "I love you too Silv." I lean back down to deepen the kiss. Silver's arms wrap around my waist as we kiss, he pulls me back down as the sweet sensation of warmth of love and lust grew inside me. After some time of doing it multiple times, the phone had rang as I go to get my phone from the stand Silver sits up and smiles as he pulls me back as I pick up the phone. He wraps his arms around my waist again as he keeps me close to him. He kisses along the back of my neck and goes down slowly leaving soft marks that made me shiver in pleasure. As I looked down at the phone I noticed it was my coworker Manic.

I heard a slight grunt. "Manic?" I giggled as I looked back to Silver to see the same look he had back then when ever I was with a guy.

"Don't worry love he is just a coworker." I giggled as that didn't help ease his jealous emotion. I whispered to him. "He is gay ok love, just so you know." I pulled away as I said. "Manic, darling is everything alright, today is Sunday, it's my day off." I looked back to Silver as his face goes red which made me giggled as I kissed his cheek I leaned back against him as I pulled the sheets over us.

"There's this women here to see you."

"Do you know her name? and does it consider a wedding planner? Why can't you do I-"

"It's a woman name Blaze Caite and she specifically asked for you." I was silent for a few seconds as my heart sort of stopped. **She is engaged? But I saw her last night, couldn't she asked me last night for help?**

"S-so do you want me there r-"

"Yes she said it is mildly important." He quickly hangs up before I can say a word as I get up.

"What happen love, do you need to go to work." He held onto my hand as he didn't wish to let me go, I nodded, I was hesitant to say who was at the office.

"Blaze Caite is asking me to be her wedding planner I guess." I was so confused as I looked over to Silver as I began to get ready. I had put on the same outfit as the night before, but I couldn't really do anything about it. "I didn't know she was engaged." He shrugged as he gets up slipping on some pants. He goes over to get the dress I had on last night. "Hey where are you taking that I need to wear it."

"First off I didn't know either, she is very secretive no matter how talkative she is, and second of all, I actually have something for you to wear." I looked at him confused as it made my heart stop.

"Don't tell me that you already had ano-"

"God no, I would never, I haven't da-" He stopped himself as he emerged from his closet with what I recognized was an old outfit I had once worn years back. My eyes go big.

- _Senior year the last night together-_

 _It rained again last night as I ended up staying the night over with Silver and his family. His family had went to do some work over seas since his father was a politician. His sister stood over at a friends house, so it was only me and him. My heart was skipping beats as he took out some pajamas of his for me to wear. I blushed I changed into that outfit. I came back out as Silver had put the wet clothes into a hamper to wash. The lights had went out and it was freezing. He motions me to come over as he wraps us in his blanket. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like, and I can drop you off first thing in the morning. My sister also told me that you can wear an outfit of hers in the morning since we obviously can't wash your clothes and have them dry by the morning." I blushed and nodded as he leans in kissing e deeply._

I didn't want to remember that night since it was the first time we had done it, but soon after it would have been our last, well until last night and this morning. I blushed deeply as I take hold of the dress I had worn that day. I slipped into it and it felt a little snug from around my chest, but other than that it looked alright. I blushed deeply as Silver grabbed one of his coats and placed it over me. "Here I don't want men to look at you while you wear that dress." I blushed more as I turn to hug him.

"Thank you Silver, I love you." I smiled as I kissed him deeply. I pulled away as Silver finished getting ready. He then takes me to work, where Blaze is waiting at.

Silver had promised to come back for me to go get lunch I was happy, but soon I remembered my nervousness that grew when I entered my office to see Blaze sitting at one of the chairs along with. My heart was pounding as I called out to her. "Hello there Blaze, nice to see you again." I take a seat in my chair as I reach out to shake her head as she said.

"I want you to plan me and Silver's wedding." My heart sank as I pulled away and sink into the chair. **Silver and Blaze? They are getting married.** She gave me a smile as I said nothing.

* * *

 **Me: finally**

 **Amy: Oh my damn!**

 **silver: It's so amazing, I love it**

 **Shadow: Drama, on snap cliffhanger.**

 **Blaze: Next time on Along came the proposal:** _Wedding planning and secrets._


	4. Chapter 4

-Silver POV-

I waited out across the parking lot as I waited to see Avalon. After some time I saw Blaze leave the building as she goes inside a car. I sighed as I lean against my seat. **Who knew Blaze grew up, I wonder who she is marrying? I wonder if me and Avalon could get married soon.** I sighed happily as I sink more into the seat. I closed my eyes as I smiled. I then heard a knock on the door of my car. I shot up as I hit the roof of my car. I turn to see Avalon she waved as she had on a sad smile. I motion her to come on in as we took off to eat. We were silent until half ways towards the restaurant. "So..." Avalon looked over to me as I noticed her eyes were getting all teary. I stopped in front of the park. "What's wrong?" I reach for her hand as she pulled it away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said in a low voice. I pulled my hand away.

"What are you talking about?" My heart was getting tighter. **Did Blaze said something?**

"Why are even with me? Why did you kiss me? Why did you have sex with me?" Her voice rose, it was filled with hurt and pain.

"Because I love you, you know that Avalon." I said in a calm voice as she turned away from me. I took hold of her arms as lean my head into her shoulder. "What did Blaze say or do?"

"You and her are getting married." She said bluntly. My heart sank and twisted.

"What!" I pulled away. "Hell that I will marry her." Avalon turned back to me. "I will never marry her because the one I love is you." I kissed her forehead. She trembled in my touch. "The one I want to marry is you." I whispered as she pulls away.

"Until this whole thing is cleared up, I will see you." She opened the door as I just stared at her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It means that I'll see you until I know what you feel is true." She slams the door and takes off as I tremble, my eyes get watery as I lean into the wheel. I get a call from my father, but I let it go since I didn't want him to hear how sad I was. He leaves a message that says. ' _Come to the Corners Restaurant asap, we have to talk son.'_ I sighed as I start the car and take off. I soon get there as he wasn't alone. There was my mother, Blaze and her parents. I take a seat next to my mother and next to Blaze since that was the only seat available. My eyes were red from the cries.

"Are you ok Silver?" I look over to my mother.

"Yeah, yeah, just got into a fight with my girlfriend." I look back to my father.

"Girlfriend?!" He slammed the glass onto the table.

"Yes my girlfriend." I turn to Blaze. "Why did you say that me and you were getting married? and why did you have to specifically ask Avalon to be the planner?" Blaze stared up at me as she looked away.

"Avalon? the girl you dated back in high school? Is she your girlfriend?" I looked back to my mother as she then glanced at my father.

"Yes, we recently reunited and I declared my love for her, like all those years ago."

"You have to stop this boy." I turn to my father as I was startled. "Look at you. This is because of her isn't it? Why are you with her if she makes you cry."

"She made me cry because she doesn't want to see after I sort this bullshit out." I raised my voice as I grip the napkin. "She is more hurt than me right now because after I declared to her that I will only love her, someone else goes in and messes up that blissful moment that I ever had in my life. and by saying that I will marry her. You know I saw you yesterday Blaze and I never once heard you say anything about marriage, not once."

"Because you were with her all last night." She yelled at me.

"Yeah and this morning too." I get up as I head for the front door. Blaze took hold of my arm.

"Silver Rose, you come back here right now. you will marry Blaze and forget Avalon, and Blaze." He calmed down. "Find a new wedding planner please, I don't want Avalon anywhere near this wedding." Blaze nodded as I try to get away.

"But she will be there for Amy and Sonic's wedding."

"Then both of you are not going to that wedding." My eyes go big as I pulled away and head back to the table.

"What do you mean I cannot go to my own sisters wedding?" I raised my voice again.

"Well, knowing Amy, she will not let Avalon go, so if she goes you can't go, end of discussion." He sits back down as he takes a few deep breathes. "I will not let that girl fill your head with nonsense." I clenched my fist as I just took a seat. **Wait for me Avalon, I will marry you and start my family with you.** Blaze took my hand as I pulled away slowly turning away from everyone.

-Avalon POV-

It had been a four months since the last time I've seen Silver, I get messages that come to me from Silver from his sister Amy. I sighed since I didn't wish to reply. Amy tried to talk to me about Silver and Blaze and how the lack everything to be like a couple, but simply ignored her. The wedding is a weeks away. I was to help with her wedding, and her maid of honor as well. I tried to decline, but Amy didn't take no for an answer. I adored her. She was like a sister to me. I planned a lot and the wedding is a week away. In one of our meetings I felt dizzy. "Avalon? Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah just got dizzy is all." I tried to get up as I then fainted. It went all black. The last thing I remember was hearing voices calling out to me. I soon wake up at the hospital with Amy right next to my bed. I slowly rose up.

"Sh-sh-sh. The doctor said to stay down, they did some test so he will be back to tell us." I nodded as I looked up at her.

"Sorry about making you worry."

"No no it's ok."

"Aren't you busy with the wedding a week away" She smiled at me as she took my hand.

"My maid of honor, sister, friend and wedding planner is not feeling well, so I must be there and besides the only thing left I need to do is worry about the rehearsal dinner and the wedding day itself." I couldn't help, but giggled as the doctor comes in, I slowly fixed myself as I looked at the doctor. "Is she ok, does she need to stay here?"

The doctor smiled. "You worry about your friend very much, you must care for her." Amy smiled.

"She is like my sister, I have to worry about her." She rubbed my head just like old times. I looked at the doctor as I was starting to get anxious for what the reason my fainting occurred.

"Well, I just came to tell you congratulations." I stared at him as Amy turn to him and then to me. "You are 16 weeks pregnant." My eyes go big as my hands rub my stomach. **Wait? What?** I looked up to Amy as she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Avalon, oh my gosh, you are pregnant. Congratulations." I trembled in her hold as I hugged her tightly. "We have to tell Silver." I looked up at her I shake my head. **Silver is getting married, he can't drop everything just for me.**

* * *

 **Silver: Mind blown**

 **Amy: This is different than the game.**

 **Me: Need to do twist and it's loosely based on the game so *BLEH***

 **Shadow: Next time on along came the proposal:** _Secrets and the weddings, Everyone together again_


	5. Chapter 5

-Avalon POV-

"Congratulations you are pregnant." My eyes go big as I stare up at Amy.

"You have to tell Silver." I couldn't make sense of anything, everything went blurry, the sound drained from my ears as my eyes get watery. I slowly shake my head.

"No, I can't tell him." I choke up a bit. "He is getting married, I can't" I rub my stomach slowly.

"So you are not keeping the baby?" I looked up at her as if I was slapped across the face.

"I am keeping the baby." I slowly smiled. "But I just cannot tell him, it's been months since I saw him, I just can't" I slowly get up as Amy takes hold of my side.

"Come on I'll take you to you home, you need rest so come on." I nod as she takes me back home. As I get there I noticed Blaze at my door. Amy and I get out as she helps me. Blaze turned to me and Amy as she smiled.

"Oh good you just came home, I am glad." I haven't seen her since that day, my heart was pounding as I lean against Amy. "Oh my are you ok Ava-"

"Why are you here Blaze? Can't you see you and your family fuck everything up." Blaze closed her lips as she stared at Amy. "My own brother cannot go to my wedding, you know that is complete bullshit. I want both Avalon and Silver there together and you just." I take hold of her hand as I lead her to the door.

"I am sorry Amy, but I came to ask Avalon something." I turn to her. "I want you to come to my engagme-" I open the door and go inside with Amy, slamming the door behind us.

"Like hell I will ever go." I trembled in sadness as Amy hugged me tightly.

"Who does she think she is. Damn her." I slowly get up to go to the bedroom. "I'll leave you be." She gets up and goes out the door. I looked out the window to see Amy going to her car and then Blaze trying to talk to her. After a few seconds I see Amy turn around and slap her. I gasp as Amy goes inside the car and takes off. I then noticed that Blaze goes into the car as she and I make eye contact she smiles as she goes in and takes off. I then went to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Silver POV-

I had a family dinner with my parents, Blaze, her family, and of course Amy and Sonic. Me, my parents and Blaze's parents were waiting for Blaze, Amy, and Sonic to arrive. My father turned to me. "Son we have to decide a date today." I nodded as I looked at my phone to see the time. "Blaze dear you are here. At last." I looked up to Blaze smiling over to us as my father kissed her on both cheeks. She went around to hug everyone and then makes it to me.

She aimed for my lips, but instead kissed my cheek as I cleared my throat. "Sorry for being late love." She sits down next to me as the waiter comes to serve her some water. I looked at her cheek to notice it was red. I was about to say something when Amy and Sonic arrived.

"Sorry about that, I had to stop by Avalon's work place to tighten up the remaining wedding stuff." She raised her voice when she said Avalon which made my father flinched. Amy took a seat next to mother as Sonic sat between her and Blaze. She greeted everyone instead of Blaze. We all waited for her to say hello to her as Sonic was the first to say hello to her. He smiled as Amy simply looked at the menu.

"Amy dear?" Dad said in a calming voice. She slowly looked up and smiled.

"Yes father. What is it?" She moved her hair from her face as she looked at father.

"Aren't you forgetting someone." Amy looked around and shook her head.

"Nope I said high to everyone that matters here." Blaze flinched as my father placed his cup on the table almost like he slammed it.

"Amy!" It was the first time he ever raised his voice a Amy which made her tear up. She gets up.

"I am going to the bathroom." She goes and leaves. It was silent now. Not one peep. Sonic looked around.

"I am sorry Blaze, Amy just doesn't want to be here." Blaze nods as she understands.

"I understand, she made it clear to me earlier." I raised my eyebrow.

"Earlier?" I looked up at her as she looks around the table.

"I hit a nerve and she slapped me." Father flinched saying what is a loud voice.

"what di-" Amy made it back to her seat as father looked at Amy with disgust.

"Amy how could you slap her." She looked up at him as she seemed like she wanted to cry again but she takes deep breathes.

"I don't want you Blaze anywhere near Avalon." She finally turns to her as my eyes go big. **What do you mean by that?**

"I was just being nice."

"Yeah I bet you were, inviting her to your engagement party, yeah really classy of you. You first came back into our lives after so long as soon as Avalon and Silver made up, you come to fuck it all up. Now my brother cannot go to my own wedding, my brother and Avalon can't both be there. It is my wedding day and everyone here just wants to fuck it all up and for what, for Avalon could not marry the man she loves, and for Silver to marry the women she actually loves." She gets up as she grabs her bag. "You know this whole shit is fucked up, how do you want me to react at this point." Sonic took hold of her arm and stops her from going as we all stared up at her. Blaze looked down to her hands as my father looked furious. She takes a few deep breathes as she sits back at the table. "I adore you father, but this is just." She tighten her grip on Sonic as he rubbed her back. "I just cannot accept this whole bullshit ever." She looks up to my father as he says.

"Blaze why would you invite her dear." He smiled up at her slightly, but I can tell the hint of anger.

"I am sorry sir, I thought since time has passed that it will be ok." Amy rolled her eyes. "I wanted to ask though Amy? Is Avalon ok? She didn't look so well." **Avalon is sick?** I looked from Blaze and then to Amy as Amy turn to look over to her.

"And why in hell would I tell you." Amy glared at her as Blaze said.

"Because I care." Amy nodded.

"Oh yeah going to her the day after you arrive back in town to say that you and Silver are getting married, and today inviting her to your engagement party for you and Silver's wedding is not what I consider a friend."

"Oh quit acting like a bitch, so what if I did that, it won't change anything." Amy nods as she looks away she mutters something as Blaze says. "Excuse me if you have something to say please say it louder for us to hear." Amy slowly turned to Blaze.

"You want to know why I helped her to her house." Blaze nods. "Fine then I took her to the hospital after she fainted,"

"Wait Avalon is sick?" I raised my voice as I was about to get up, but I stood in my spot as I noticed my father looking up at me. I look over to Amy.

"No because she's pregnant." My eyes go big as I get up, they all turn to me as I couldn't help but smile. I turn to Amy as she nods, I go to hug her.

"I have to go." I whispered as father said. "Don't you dare leave, boy." I turn to him.

"Do what ever you want father I have to go to Avalon." I start to take off as Blaze got up and calls to me, but I just left. It was a long way to her apartment, but I had to see her. I ran and ran and in no time I arrived I see the light on. I knocked at the door as I was panting.

-Avalon POV-

I got up to cook something for myself. I looked in the mirror in my bedroom as I picked up my shirt. I had noticed that I gained weight, but it never occurred to me that I could be pregnant. I get all teary as I rubbed my stomach slowly. I smiled looking around the place. I then frown. "I can't tell him, I have to be strong for the baby now." I go over to the kitchen. I sighed as after some time I heard a knock at the door as I go over. I opened the door as I see Silver. I gasp as I step back, Silver goes in as he closes the door behind us. He kissed me deeply as he picks me up spinning me up high into the air. I pulled away as I whispered. "Amy told you didn't she." I sighed as I looked at him.

"And I am glad she did, how can I not know, I want to start my family with you no matter if my parents are in my life or not. Blaze, I never loved her, the only one I love is you." I rubbed his back as I tear up. I kissed him deeply as he picks me up and takes me to the bed. He lays there and cradles me. "I won't let you go like I did last time." He kissed my forehead as I smiled. "Avalon?'' I looked up at him as he pulls out a small box. I gasp as I sat up.

"Silver, you can't" He kissed me deeply.

"This ring is meant for you, it was never meant for any other girl. It was for you." I tear up again. He gets up and goes down on his knee as I sit up. "Avalon, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I cried happily as I nodded. "Yes, yes I absolutely accept." He slid the ring onto my finger as he then kissed me. he lays me on my back as he kissed my stomach. I gasp as I blush. He lays next to me rubbing my stomach some more.

"I love you Avalon." I smiled kissing him deeply.

"I love you too Silver." We hold our hands as we slowly fall to sleep.

* * *

 **Amy: Is it done?**

 **Me: Nope one more chapter**

 **Silver: Next time:** _The of weddings of two loves_


	6. Chapter 6

I knew this was a mistake, but I am in love with that person, and I don't care if this means the end to everyone else, as long as I have them, the one I love and my child.

-Avalon POV-

Maybe I am an idiot, but I don't want to let him go ever again. I just hope he won't push me away. It had been three months since the wedding and everything went some what ok. The only things that were good was that Amy's wedding turned out perfectly. It was just that her father didn't. Silver's mother kept staring at me throughout the wedding as if she wanted to scream at me. Eventually she came over to me and took my hand.

 _-three months ago-_

 _She took hold of my hands as her open hand slid down my stomach, I blushed and giggled softly since it tickled. My smile soon faded away as I remembered what was going on with Silver and his family. His mother looked up at me as she said. "I've always liked you dear, it was just.." She was silent for a moments before she said. "You cheated on Silver, I couldn-" My eyes go big as I take her hands in a soft, but firm grip._

 _"I would never even dare do that to your son, and it was him who cheated on me instead." We were both taken a back as I pulled away. "I am sorry, this is not the time nor the place to discuss the past, I would like to move on and marry your son now." I pulled away as I was getting all teary, I made way outside to the balcony. It felt as though I couldn't breath in any given way, my legs were giving way as I took hold of railing._

 _In a matter of seconds I felt a gentle tap as I shot up and turn to see Blaze Caite standing a few steps away from me. My eyes go big. "It's been a while hasn't it Avalon." I took rapid and deep breathes as I looked up at her. "I know you don't want to see me." Her smile soon faded and turned into a twisted look. "You are a bitch I swear, acting all innocent, and now you claim you are pregnant, and with Silver's." She tsk as she stared back at me. "I can bet a million dollars that, that thing is someone else's and that you just don't want to say who it really is." I slapped her across the face as my eyes were getting filled with tears._

 _"Shut up!." I growled as I stared up at her. She touched her cheek as the tip of her lips curled._

 _"After everything I did.. He was supposed to be with me, to marry me, to start a family with me. I made sure that you two were separated so that he can realized I am the women he is destined to be with." I stared up at her as my head began to spin._

 _"It was your fault." I whispered as I looked around. "So Silver really didn't cheat on me." I couldn't help, but smile. I stared up at her again as she had on a furious face. **It was her fault.** I tried to walk past her as she took my arm tightening her grip as if she was going to throw me. As I felt her hand swing me back I felt something warm pressed against my back. I opened my eyes slowly as I see someone who I would have never suspected. "M-Mr. Rose?" I looked back to Blaze as her eyes were huge in utter shock. Silver's father gently puts me down to the floor behind me as he said._

 _"Get out and never ever show your face around our family, at this point our families will not be doing any sort of business." Blaze backed away as she took off leaving me and his father alone on the balcony. I rubbed my stomach slowly wondering if the baby is alright. I felt him tower over me as he helps me back onto my feet. "I am sorry Avalon." My eyes go big again as I stared up at him. "My son truly does love you, and I know that, that baby is apart of our family, apart of the Rose family and as that child's grandfather I do intend to be in their life no matter what." He rubs my head as he leads me to the hall. "Let me take you to the hospital along with Silver too, to see if the baby is alright." I nod as we go in Amy, Silver, Silver's mother, and a few people turn over to us as they were all shocked with our arms linked together. Silver comes over to me and his father as he was about to say something._

 _"It's ok love, your father saved me, though he is insisting I go-"_

 _"Not insisting, telling you, or rather demanding you nicely to go to the hospital." I couldn't help, but laugh gently as I take Silver's hand. "I'll have Ray and Mighty take you both and bring you back if you want to." I nodded as he leads us out to the car. As we were on our way to the hospital I told Silver everything as he was as shocked as I was._

 _"So you didn't cheat on me." I shook my head as I cup his cheek. "And you thought I cheated on you." I was hesitant, but I nodded soon after as he hugged me. "Avalon, I love you way to much, I was hurt when I thought you did it with someone else." I trembled slightly in his grasp. "I just can't believe she would actually try to harm you and the baby." He rubs my stomach as he bends down to kiss it once more._

-present day-

I rubbed my stomach gently as I laid in bed. I closed my eyes as I then open them and shot up feeling a sharp pain. "OHHHH AHHH!" I gasp as I slowly get off the bed. **Shit they are coming.** I then heard the door open to see my soon sister in law "Avalon." She yelled as she came across the room, everything seemed to be a blur, I felt pain all over my body, it shot right through me.

-Silver POV-

"The wedding is a month away, you have to think about this son." I stared up at him as he gave me a stern look. "This should have been done at the very beginning." I rolled my eyes as I turn back to him.

"I know, but I can't seem to get my answer." I looked back at the mirror as I tried one 1 out of the two tuxedos my father had made for me. "Maybe the James Bond one, with a bow tie." I turn to father as he placed his hand under his chin.

"No how about the-" Bursting out of the door to the shop was Mighty, our faithful bodyguard.

He panted as he turns up to me. "It's Avalon." I go over to him. "She is having the baby." I smiled as I go to hug my father and mighty as I turn on my heels and run out of the store. "Uh sir-"

"Let him we will be getting both suits sir." My father wrote a check as he goes take the car as I ran down the streets to the hospital. It took me a while, but I managed to get there my father greeted me with open arms. "Welcome." I panted as I go past him as the nurse leads me to the delivery room. I made it in time as the baby was about to come out. I smiled as the doctor helped deliver the baby. I went inside the room as Avalon was sleeping soundly the nurse comes back with my babies.

"Are you the father." She whispered as I nodded and smiled. She placed the babies in my arms. "Congratulations it's a boy and girl." I turn back down to see a sleeping babies in my arms. She leaves me alone with my family.

"Twins." I whispered as I rocked them both. "We have twins, Avalon." I turn up to see Avalon's eyes flutter open. "Avalon." I go over to sit on the bed with her as she smiled up to me. She took the baby boy in her arms as she said.

"Aren't they beautiful." I smiled as I looked at all three of them. "Nico and -"

"Scarlet" I turned to Avalon as I smiled. "Nico and Scarlet." She smiled back at me as she nods. She kissed them on the cheek as she then looked back to me and giggled.

"Is that supposed to be your tux?" I chuckled as I shrugged. "Well, it's very James Bond." I laughed as I then lean down to kiss her deeply. "I love you Silver."

"I love you too Avalon."

 ** _-Fin with route/story 1-_**

* * *

 ** _Me: This is supposed to be the Keita lousily inspired route of My Sweet Proposal_**

 ** _Amy: This ends up more happier than the actual game._**

 ** _Me: Kind of the point._**

 ** _Silver: Who's the next route?_**

 ** _Me: Todo route, and the guy will be Shadow._**

 ** _Shadow: awesome as long as-_**

 ** _Me: I know_**

 ** _Blaze: Next time:_** _Coffee mayhems and the meet_


	7. Chapter 7

The Meet

-Avalon POV-

I was late to meet up with a client. I looked down at my watch as my name was being called. "Avalon your caramel frape is ready." I looked up to see the girl extend the drink out as I take it from her. I smiled as I said thank you. I quickly turned to go out the door. **Damn it I have to go.** As I went out I bumped into someone as I then felt something hot against my sleeve. I winced in pain as the coffee dripped from my clothes.

"I am sorry about that Miss." I looked up at the guy to see him tower over me, his black hair with a single red strand pushed back revealing his burning crimson eyes. I looked away as I went down to pick up a folder I dropped that I needed for the meeting today. I whispered to him. "It's ok" I cleared my throat as I get back up as the frape was half missing, I sighed as I just ended up throwing it away. "Here let me buy you an-"

"It's ok I have to go to a meeting right now." I quickly made my way past him as the uber I called earlier pulled up. I get in as I make way to the meeting. **I feel bad, but I have to go.** I sigh as the driver makes way to the place. I waited at a café called twilight park, I looked around to see a man walk over to me. "Are you my client sir?" The tall man smiled down at me as he shook his head. I was confused, the man takes a seat as he said.

"My boss cannot make it so I am taking his place for today, my name is Omega, it is very pleased to meet you." I stared at him as he reached over to shake my hand, I quickly shook it as I pulled away.

"I am sorry I wished to talk to your boss, the first meeting is very crucial and I must speak to him and the bride or just him or the bride either way, I must meet the groom or bride." I get up as Omega gets up to. I quickly go for the door when Omega took my hand I turn back to him. "Omega can you take me to your boss's office right now, please?" I looked up at him as he sighed slowly nodding up to me. He then leads me to his car as we drive to the Robotnik resort. I slowly turned back to him as he gets off the car and helps me out too. He leads me to the top floor of the building. I looked out the glass of the elevator as we made it to the top. I quickly get out as he directs me to an office that said Shadow Robotnik. My eyes go big as I turn to Omega. "The one who is getting married is the owner of the Robotnik resort?" Omega chuckled as he shook his head.

"No he the son of the Mr. Robotnik." I looked back to the door as I go right on in to catch eye contact with bright crimson eyes. I gasp softly as I recognized him from earlier.

"Omega what is the meaning of this? Why is this women here." I narrowed my eyes as Omega was about to say something when I went over to his desk as I lean against it. '

"I asked him to bring me here because-

"Because why?" I glared at him as I bite my lip. **He doesn't come to the meeting, he spilled coffee on me, despite it being an accident, and he has the nerve to talk to me like this.** I took a deep breath as I said.

"To talk about the wedding obviously, it is crucial I talk to you or your fiancé before the wedding sir." He stares at me giving me a cold look. "I am a wedding planner, not anything else. And it is my job to communicate my ideas and your ideas into your wedding that makes you happy. I simply ask to meet every so often for this process sir." I looked up at him as he calms down. He closed his eyes as he takes a seat back down.

"Fine then." He motions Omega to leave as I take a seat across from Shadow. I take out the folder and my notebook to take notes. He turns to me as he said. "What's your name again miss?" I turned up to him as I said.

"My name is Avalon Salvatore, Mr. Robot-" He raises his hand slightly motioning me to stop as I stared at him.

"Please my name is Shadow, Mr. Robotnik is my father, Ms. Salvatore" I nodded with hesitance as I gave a soft smile.

"Alright Shadow, then just call me Avalon the, Ms. Salvatore is my mother." He chuckled as we began to talk about the future plans. The minutes turned into a few hours as we discussed certain things. I smiled as I looked up to him. "Mr. Ro- I mean Shadow, may I ask you when is the wedding?" He stiffen up as he loosen up his tie a bit.

"In a week." I nodded.

"In a week I see, so th-" it finally hits me **the wedding in a week!**! "But, sir, that is to soon." I almost shot up as Shadow reached for my arm as he helps me back down.

"I know, but it is very crucial, I do apologized for the short upcoming of the wedding, my family and I wish for this. And isn't it your job to obey what your client wishes for their wedding." His lips curled in the corner as I looked back at him and nods. "Perfect then a week from today then." He reaches his hand to me as I take it and shake it. **I have my work cut out for me, don't I?** I sighed as I smiled softly at him, my anxiety oozes out of me slowly as I get up and is escorted out of the building. I looked back up to the building as I call for an uber to pick me.

* * *

 **Shadow: like a Band-Aid**

 **Me: I have my work cut out for me.**

 **Silver: I want to get to the Sakura story already...**

 **Me: Well it's the next one after this one, so please be patient.**

 **Amy: Who is Sakura then?**

 **Me: *Thinks* hmm that would be Jet**

 **Jet: ME! I haven't been part of a story OMG!**

 **Me: Well the next one is a dozy**

 **Wave: Next time on the story:** _No show romance, I am Mrs. Robotnik?_


	8. Chapter 8

-Avalon POV-

I looked down at my watch as I sighed. **Where is the bride?** I paced around the room where the bride is supposed to be. After a few minutes I decided to go look for Shadow Robotnik. I slowly knocked on the door as I heard a voice say come in. I opened the door to see Shadow reaching for his tie. My mouth slightly opened as I looked at him in his tux. **He wears suits, but why does he look so.. handsome.** I just stared at him speechless when he then chuckles. "What is it miss?" He slides the tie around his neck as then motions me to come do his tie. I quickly go over to do his tie. "Is she here yet?" I flinched as I did his tie, I shook my head.

"No." I quickly said without hesitation. Tsk, he said as he looks down at me. The door opened slowly as I finished putting on his bow tie.

"Shadow, she ran." I turn to Omega as I then turn back to Shadow, he had on a calm façade, not reacting through his face. He said.

"So she took the money and skipped town huh." He took a deep breath. "This is bad." He pulls away from me as he goes over to Omega. I turn to him as I said.

"What do you mean 'she took the money and skipped town?'" I stared at them both as they looked back to me. "Did you pay her to marry you?" My head was spinning as I began to slowly suffocate. I took a seat on the arm chair as I looked away from them both. Shadow comes over to me as he kneels in front of me.

"I'm sorry I know how much effort you put into this wedding in one week, but I had to do this." I stared up at him as he looks back to Omega. "Omega do they know how she looks like?" Omega slowly shook his head as he clears his throat.

"Are you thinking about using the young miss." I was no longer looking at them as my heart began to stop and go again. My head was spinning as all I heard was a yes coming from Shadow. I shot up.

"Wait a minute here, so you are basically saying that you want me to walk down the isle with you and pretend to be what the future Mrs. Robotnik." They both turn to me as then they look at each other and then back at me. I was about to say something, but then.

"you are the wedding planner, and doesn't the wedding planner must make their client happy, am I correct." I bite my lower lip as I looked at the mirror. I sighed loudly as I nod.

"Fine, I'll walk down the isle, but you got to give me the most 10 minutes to put on the dress." I brush past them as Shadow chuckled.

"Alright I'll see then Mrs. Salvatore-Robotnik." I blushed slightly as I left the room. I sighed soon after as I make it to the room with the dress. I slipped into the dress as I put my hair into a quick bun. I finished up as I then heard a knock at the door. **Is it Shadow, or Omega?** I cleared my throat as I said. "Come in." I reached for the vail as that was the last thing I needed. I look at the mirror to see a man I had never seen before. I quickly turn and backed into the mirror. "W-w-who are you?" The man chuckled.

"Relax miss, my name is Nack," He smiles as he reaches for the vail. I pulled away as I was nervous, he chuckled again. "Don't worry I won't bite, Shadow is my cousin, he told me to check on you is all." I relaxed a bit as he gently takes the vail and slips it on my head. I stared up at him, he flashes me a nice warm smile. "Come on let's take you to the hall now." I nod as he takes my arm and leads me to the doors. It was silent for a few moments until. "Shadow is a lucky man, to be honest I wanted to be the first to get married out of the two of us." I glanced up at him. "When he told us a week ago that he was getting married we were all shocked, he just jumped the gun I guess." He chuckled as we make it to the door. He faces me one time before. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I didn't want to disappoint Shadow nor Omega. I gave him a genuine smile as Nack fixes something along my vail. My heart flutter for a second, but then I took a deep breath as Omega called out to me.

"Avalon." I turn to face him as Omega darts his glares to Nack, "I see you are ready." he links his arm with his, as he was the one to walk me down the isle. "Shall we go miss." I nod as I take another deep breath.

"Well then I have to go and find Marina." He bows slightly as he makes his way out the doors to the church. I turn back to Omega. His face clouded with anger.

"Omega?" I whispered up to him as he then shakes it off and smiles.

"Shall we go on miss?" I was hesitant as I nod. The doors open as I see Shadow at the end of the isle, and a handful of men in suits with their wives. I turn to my right as I see my coworkers, they were all smiling as if they knew. I presumed Omega warned them before anything within the minutes I was getting ready. We walk down the isle. Everything in the ceremony went hazy, as the next thing I knew was that we kissed. I couldn't help, but smile and blush at it, no matter what, the thoughts of this being fake escaped my mind, I had to remember though this is only to please him.

Shadow took my arm gently as he leads me down to the group of men and women.

"If I was thirty years younger, and single, I would have marr-" The man's wife elbowed him as I chuckled at his joke.

The wife smiled as she took my hand. "It's very nice to meet you miss, we hope that Shadow is happy while he is with you." I smiled at her as they all hugged me one by one. After I was done, I went over to my coworkers.

"I thought it would have been another 20 years until I see you in a wedding dress." I turn to Manic to nudge him a little hard. He grabs his arm and chuckles. "Sorry, to soon." I giggled as I turn to my aunt.

"We know he told us already, and don't worry we are willing to keep it." I looked at my aunt, Manic, and Rouge as they nod all hugging me. I turn to the door to see Shadow as he smiles at me. I turn back to them. "Don't worry about it, we will clean this all up." I nod as I gave them a smile and hugged them. I turn on my heels as I go to Shadow.

"Ready to go Avalon." I nod as he leads me to the limo at the bottom of the stairs. Omega helped us and drives us away. I looked out the window as it was silent. After a few seconds Shadow cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I nod as I turn back to him. I then reach for some water.

"Well it's over now, but I know I have to keep this up, so at least tell me everything already, we have time don't we." I take a sip of the water as Omega chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you at least deserve that." Shadow turned to me as I turn to him.

"I had to marry someone in order to inherit the company." I was confused.

"But wait, aren't you the son of the owner right now." Shadow nods.

"Yes, but he had to married as well in order to inherit the business. Just like my grandfather before him, and to previous owners as well. It has been set for so long now, my grandfather, finds it necessary to have a family because you need the help of others especially your spouse." I nod a I looked back to him.

"So if you weren't to marry, someone else might have gotten it, and that means, Na-"

"How do you know about him?"

I was startled by his voice as he had a slight hint of anger. "He was talking to me before the ceremony, I thought you might ha-"

"Just avoid him all together, he is bad news." I stared at him. "Sorry, for raising my voice, I just don't want you to talk to him." I nod as we stop at I assume is his apartment. **My head hurts, is Nack good or bad?**

* * *

 **Nack: ehhh I am a bad guy aren't I?**

 **Me: shhhhh jut read the story**

 **Marina: Next time on Along came the wedding:**

 **Rouge:** _Trust is already given, but is destoryed_


	9. Chapter 9

-Shadow POV-

 **Hearing her utter his name, really sickens my stomach. To think he has the audacity to come to my 'fiancé/wife' regardless if this is real or not.** I looked back to her as I kiss just above her ear. She blushed as I chuckled. She looked away as her fingers touch the air where I kissed her. "W-what is that for?" I reached for her hand as she shifted her body back towards me. I smiled as I kissed her fingers.

"I know this isn't your ideal wedding situation, but for now you are my wife," I took a deep breath. **I liked her the moment I saw her that day, she is bold and strong, it's only been a week and I find her cute. But this, this isn't real for her, none of this is real. I want to start from the bottom, regardless if we jump straight to the end.** My fingers trace across her cheek as I lean forward to kiss her, she turned her face slightly to the side as I stopped, I sighed as I pulled back. "come on then." I opened the door as I get out, I turn back to her as she was hesitant.

"So, you want me to continue the facade?" She slowly got out as she whispered her question to me. I looked directly in her eyes as I nod slowly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know for how long, but I want you be my side please." She looked at me with her soft eyes, she wasn't frowning or smiling, she took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Ok, but from now onwards we have to start from the bottom between us." I smiled as I reached to hug her as she gave in. Her head presses into my chest as I then turn to lead her to my apartment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as we make it inside. I know that nothing was happening between us, but for now I have to have her stay here. "Avalon, I'm sorry again, let's go out tomorrow." She looks up at me and giggles.

"Mr. Ro-" She bites her tongue as she giggles more. "I mean Shadow, I have work, and I'm sure you have work too." I sighed. **It is Tuesday night after all.** I nod as I go to the kitchen. "How about Sunday, there's no ceremonies on Sunday for sure." I smiled as I look over to her.

"Perfect" I go over to kiss her forehead. I then go right up behind her as I begin to undo her dress, she shivers as she pulls away slightly. She moves her hair out of her face as I see her ears turn a bright pink. She cleared her throat as she said.

"I'm going to take a shower." She smiled as she held onto the dress, keeping it up from the front. The dress was wide open now revealing her back as I chuckled. I smiled as I showed her the way to the bathroom. She blushes madly as she looks back to me. "T-th-thank you." She turns towards the tub as she opens the faucet. She turns back to me. "Sh-shadow." I blushed as I looked away.

"Sorry, I'll leave you be then." I tried to open the door as she took hold of the knob as the door flung open. I turn back to her as the dress was slipping.

"D-don't go." I turn back to her, without hesitation I reached for her, my arms wrapped around her waist as the dress falls. I quickly began to strip as I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist as I lead us into the shower. I kissed her roughly, pinning her to the wall. I gasp for air ever so little as I felt every part of her body. I kissed along her lips, cheek, ears, neck, making my way lower and lower. She moan softly as the water ran over us. The mixture of sweat and water drenched our body. I left soft marks along her body.

...

-Avalon POV-

I moved around gently as I begin to open my eyes I see Shadow sleeping right next to me. I smiled slowly as I lean up to kiss his lips. I lean against him as I closed my eyes. **He smells so nice, and he's warm too.** I closed my eyes gently as I smiled. I pressed my ear against his chest. I felt the pounding of his heart ever so slowly. I turn slowly to look at the clock, I still had an hour for work, I sighed as I get up from the bed, to wash up. I found a suit case of mine by the door at the bottom of the stairs. I go down to open the case. I pulled out a work shirt, a pencil skirt, and a blazer. I go to the bathroom to go and change into it. I quickly get ready having less and less time. I called a head of time to tell them about me running late. I sighed as I make way to the kitchen to grab a banana and juice. It wasn't until I reached for my heels that Shadow emerged from the room. "Already making a run for it I see." I looked up at him as I giggled softly.

"I made a promise and I don't intend of breaking it Shadow-dear" I smiled as I slip on the heels. He makes his way down the stairs as all he was wearing was his boxers, I blushed softly as I start to remember what we did last night. He reaches for my hands, cupping my cheeks and leaning down to kiss me deeply. I gasp softly as I gave into the kiss. I broke away sighing happily as I lean up to kiss him again. He picks me by my thighs as he keeps me up right. He lays me on the couch as I blushed deeply. "S-shadow, I have work." I blushed deeply as he pops my legs up spreading them slowly, he slides my skirt up my body as he reveals my lower half to him. I bite my lip slowly, closing my eyes as I felt his touch. I melted away, his tongue's touch makes my whole body shiver, I arced my back brining my hips up slowly, I gave into this temptation as he held me in his arms once more. I panted heavily as I looked up at the click, I was ten minutes late now. I get up slowly as Shadow gets up, cleaning the mess he had made. He slides up my panties and fixes my shirt. He slides up his boxers, looking back to me. I get up slowly, he takes my hand pulling me up to him. He kisses me deeply. His tongue enters my mouth, slowly swirling with mine, I can taste myself in his mouth as I blush. I pulled away as I go for the door. "Shadow." I blushed deeply as I giggled. "I'll see you la-"

"Why don't I take you to work, since you are first off, new to this area, and second you are late because of me." I giggled as I turn back to him.

"Ok, but we have to leave in ten minutes love." I flashed him a smile as he nods, going up to change. I look down at my phone to see a miss call from an unknown number. The number left me a voice mail so I played it.

 _"Hey, Avalon, right, I'm sorry for calling you just after we meet the other day. It's me Knack, look I want to know if I can ask you something, can I see you at your work."_ The call ended a second after, I looked down at my phone as I then turn to look up to Shadow. **W-what do I do?**

* * *

 **Me: It's so sad...**

 **Amy: What is?**

 **Me: The Sakura route... other women are brutal, I will laughter her...**

 **Amy: UGH... You are brutal...**

 **Shadow: UGH I wouldn't want to be the other women if I was a girl...**

 **Silver: Next time on Along came the wedding:**

 **Mephiles:** _The family and proposals, is our love in jeopardy_


	10. Chapter 10

-Avalon POV-

My heart was pounding throughout my body, The thumping sound rang through my ears, Shadow was driving us to my work. My hands were sweaty as Shadow cleared his throat. "You ok Salvatore." I didn't know how to answer that, I was hesitant as I twisted my wedding ring around my finger. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry it must be sudden, I just meet you and now we ar-"

I cut him off as I said, "It's not that Shad," I bite my lip as I look down at my hands. "I uh," I took a deep breath as I said, "I go a call from Knack," Shadow stiffen, clenching the wheel tightly as he kept driving. It was silent for a few minutes.

"You gave him your number," He said in a cold demeanor. I shake my head.

"No, he must have got my phone and called his phone to get my number, or something like that," I took a deep breath as I turn to Shadow, "He has been calling me all morning, he left a voice mail about having to see me asap at wor-" He stepped on the brake super hard as I went forward and then back to the seat. We stopped a few blocks away from my work as he lowers my seat so that I will be laying down, he climbs on top of me as I try to push him away, "What in hell are you doing Shadow." I yell at him as he just stared at him, he seemed hurt, his crimson eyes pierced through my body as he leans down to kiss my deeply, I tried to fight him, but I gave in, I gasp between each kiss as I felt his hands on my arms. He pulls away still hurt, My fingers traced his jawline making their way up his hair. I sighed heavily, as I gave into his mini tantrum. I kissed him gently as I pulled away, "I am your wife regardless if it's real or not, I will be by your side, if you want you can come in with me and stay with me until my talk with Knack is over, if it's work, I would have to separate my personal life away from my work, you understand right love?" He sighed sitting back in his seat, he pushes his hair back and fixes his tie, he nods slowly as he fixes my seat.

"I'm sorry when it comes to Knack, I just.." I giggled softly as I lean up to kiss his cheek. **I love you silly, but I can't say that, especially so soon into what ever this is.** I fixed my hair and outfit before we take off again. Within minutes we make it to work. I get out of the car as I take his hand, "Come on let's go in love," I giggled as I lead him to my office, where Knack was already waiting for us, he sees me, and then sees Shadow, the smile he had on grew even bigger. He takes my free hand as he kisses it gently.

"it's good to see you again Ava," I was breathless as I pulled away, hardly being able to take in what he had just done. I glanced at Shadow as he glares at Knack. All knack was doing was smiling as I make way behind my desk, Shadow takes the seat nearest to me as Knack sat across my desk, "Ava-chan, I have a huge favor to ask." I turn on my monitor as I pull out my planner and notebook, I turn to Knack as I ask what it was. He flashed me the brightest smile as I began to be annoyed by him smiling all the time, but I couldn't help but giggle, which made Shadow glare at me. I slightly turn to him as I stick my tongue out quickly, I smile turning back to Knack. Knack toned it down a notch as he said, "I want you to plan my wedding," I nod slowly as I began to write down a few notes.

"Ok, then tell me the date, and what you have so far then Knack," I took my pen as I began to write what he was telling me.

"It will be in 8 months on the 20th of June." I nod slowly as I write it down, I ask a few more questions, as we finished up our meeting, Knack gets up and takes my hand shaking it firmly. "thank you so much Mrs. Robotnik." hearing him call me that pulled at my heart strings as I smiled.

"Then I'll see you and your fiancé next week." He nods and then leans over to hug me tightly, he pulls away and leave out the door ignoring Shadow completely. I sighed as Shadow makes his way over to me kissing me deeply. I blushed pulling away from him. "Are you that jealous of him Shad." I giggled softly as I found it cute how jealous he was. He looks away blushing as I smiled up at him. I hugged him from behind as I giggled. Our moment was cut short as a girl cleared her throat.

"When I heard you got married, I was shocked, I wasn't even invited to your wedding, now that's cold, even coming from you Shadow." I pulled away turning over to see a girl with blond long hair and big blue eyes. Her arms crossed as Shadow sighs, "I didn't expect to see you here to be honest," She comes over to shake my hand, "My name is Maria Robotnik, I am Shadow's little sister, it's pleased to meet you Sister in law," I shake her hand as I look over to Shadow as he stares at Maria.

-Shadow POV-

I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes, **My sister, and my 'wife'** They stand before me as I rub the back of my neck. "Why did you come here Mari," She smiled up to Avalon as she says.

"To invite your wife here to dinner this Saturday at Mom's and Dad's place," I nod slowly as Avalon smiled.

"I would love to go," Maria takes her hands as she squeals softly.

"Good so I would expect to see you, Shadow, and your parents and siblings then," Avalon wanted to say something, but Maria hugged her and then turns on her heels leaving a speechless Avalon, and me in the room. Avalon turns to me as I couldn't help, but sigh.

"I am so sorry about that Avalon," She makes her way over to me and takes my hand.

"It's ok, but I have to call my family and tell them the news." I nod as I kissed her cheek.

"I'll come back to pick you up, I love you Avalon," I kissed her lips slowly making her blush heavily, I puled away making my way out the door as I flash her another smile. She blushes heavily as she was all tongue tied. **What's going to happen from now on?**

* * *

 **ME: ... I'm tired**

 **Shadow: of the story?**

 **Me: No of reading manga, and books with horrible girls...**

 **Amy: Mean girls?**

 **Me: They are ruthless horrible girls...**

 **Silver: I like this story,**

 **Me: I do too**

 **Blaze: next time on Along came the wedding: Shadow**

 **Wave:** _Meeting the family, two worlds collide, can we keep up this façade?_


End file.
